The Prophecy
by MidnightBlue1
Summary: AU An unknown enemy tries 2 take down the Sailors. An old prophecy might be either their doom or salvation. Can Sailor Moon save the world again or will she find her end? BTW summary sucks lol R


I do not own Sailor Moon nor BtVS if I did the greatest show on Earth would not ever had come to an end.  
  
*******************  
  
Prologue  
  
Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts had saved the world for years. After defeating Sailor Galaxia, all of them started a new stage in their lives: college. They have been there for two years now, being 20, all of them about to turn 21.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 1 Lessons  
  
*******************  
  
A girl of about 14 years runs with fear reflected on her face somewhere in the Amazon. She runs as fast as she can and two shadowy figures are running after her. A cloud covers the moonlight and the girl's foot gets trapped in a root sticking out of the ground. The figures keep getting closer and closer until they are only a few steps away from her. The girl struggles trying to free her foot but the figures get her. The cloud moves revealing the moon, its light lets the girl see that the two hooded figures look like human beings, but they aren't: their eyes are like those of a snake, their faces are excessively frowned and their mouths are filled with sharp fangs.  
  
One of them takes out an obsidian dagger that glows dimly in the moonlight. The girl screams with fear for the last time while the dagger goes down until it makes contact with her stomach. Just then a green sign shaped like a four appears on her forehead. The sign starts to disappear as the girl's life goes away. A snake hangs from a tree looking the scene immutable.  
  
*******************  
  
(Serena's home).  
  
"Serena! Hurry up or we will be late!" yelled a voice from the outside.  
  
Serena kept sleeping until the alarm cloak rang.  
  
*riiiing*  
  
Serena woke up startled.  
  
"It is late!" she yelled running outside of her room.  
  
"If I arrive late again the teacher will make me stay after classes!" she thought.  
  
"Good morning Serena!" greeted her blue haired friend, Ami.  
  
"Where is Mina?"  
  
"She will catch up with us don't worry."  
  
"And what about Lita and Rei?"  
  
"There are not coming to school today , remember? They are buying the stuff for Rini's welcome back party!  
  
"I almost forget!" Serena exclaimed slapping her forehead.  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"I got to tell Darien will be at Rei's house and not at mine! I won't take long!"  
  
"But.. Serena. we got to go to school!"  
  
"I won't take long I promise!"  
  
a few minutes later her figure was out of sight.  
  
*******************  
  
(Darien's flat).  
  
Smooth music was audible when Serena knocked on the door.  
  
*toc toc*  
  
"Darien!" She yelled "Open the door please!"  
  
Inside, a young man came out of the shower still not hearing her girlfriend yelling at him.  
  
"Darien!" Serena shouted out with a vain popping out of her forehead "He must be sleeping! But I bet he didn't expect me to bring his flat's key. *making the V sign with her fingers* "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't bring it otherwise?"  
  
Serena opened the door and got into the flat.  
  
"Music? Then he isn't sleeping. hmmm. where can he be then? *she leaned on the bathroom's door* "Darien?!"  
  
Exactly in that moment the bathroom's door opened knocking Serena.  
  
"Serena!" Exclaimed the young man called Darien who was only wearing a towel around his waist "Are you alright?" *He ran to help her and the towel slipped."  
  
*With big round eyes full of tears* "Darien!" Shouted out while biting a tissue "Why did you do it?" Just then she became aware of what was going on (and what she had in front of her) "Darien! Put some clothes on!"  
  
Darien realized how was he and blushed "Uh. I. hmmm. you." was all he said before running back to the bathroom and hiding there.  
  
Serena got up and went to the door "The party will be at Rei's house. Don't be late." Then she left.  
  
*******************  
  
(Rei's House)  
  
"Guys?" Serena asked "Don't you think its getting late? Darien left to meet Rini hours ago."  
  
"Coming back to the past might be exhausting. Perhaps he bought her an ice- cream to make her feel better." Said Mina with her easy going attitude.  
  
"He better not!" Lita Shouted out "Rei and I have been cooking all afternoon for they not to arrive hungry!"  
  
*^_^;* "Calm down guys. I think it is too late for them to find an open ice- cream parlor." Ami Said.  
  
"You are right Ami but it is almost midnight already ¿What's keeping them so busy?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps-"  
  
"Guys!" Rei whispered sitting by the window looking outside for any signs of Darien or Rini "Someone's coming! Quick, hide!"  
  
Everybody hid as fast as they could including Luna and Artemis. A few minutes later, a young girl with pink hair combed in two curls of hair ran in.  
  
"Girls!" She yelled breathing heavily "Darien is being attacked we got to help him!"  
  
"Rini?!" Everyone shouted out at the same time amused and also confused.  
  
"Come on girls transform into Sailor Scouts!" Rini hurried.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
  
In seconds, the girls were all transformed and they went out of the house looking for Darien. Sailor Chibi Moon told them that they were attacked by a group of hooded men immensely strong. Tuxedo Mask told her to look for them so they could help him. They arrived soon to the park.  
  
"Where is Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"I don't know. We should split." Answered Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Mars started looking for him when she heard noises behind some bushes. She got closer to the bushes when she say something that shocked her: Tuxedo Mask was lying on the ground, his hat was dumped a few feet ahead and he was still holding a now broken red rose in his hand. But what really shocked her was that a hooded person was biting his neck, like if he was sucking his blood. The guy glared at her directly to the eyes and she glared back looking deeply at his reptile eyes. Then the figure showed his pointy teeth stained of blood and disappeared into the trees. Mars took out her communication device and called the other Sailors to tell them to meet where she was. When they arrived, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon ran to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Darien?!" Sailor Moon cried with tears running down her cheeks "Hang on Darien!"  
  
"Please dad hang on!"  
  
"What are those marks in his neck?" Sailor Jupiter pointed out.  
  
"I don't know." Said Sailor Venus.  
  
"They look like fang marks." Answered Sailor Mars.  
  
Mercury walked forward and grabbed Tuxedo's Mask hand trying to feel his pulse.  
  
"Guys." She said "Darien is. he is. dead!"  
  
*******************  
  
A silhouette could be seen at a building's basement. It was a blond guy around 22 years old with his mouth covered in blood covering his ears like trying not to listen to something or somebody. A voice could be heard near.  
  
"You think that you are able to rule yourself now that you have a soul, don't you?" An entity that stepped out of the shadows adopting the form of Sailor Galaxia asked "But you're wrong and you know it. You, as every other living creature must obey me and nobody else."  
  
The entity morphed again, this time into Mistress Nine.  
  
"I am more than flesh, more than blood. You know, I honestly don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me. Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips, assuming their lips haven't been torn off. But not just yet" It said "Everyone will say my name and they will know that the end is near. And everything will be like it was at the beginning."  
  
It changed again now taking the form of Queen Beryl.  
  
"And that's where we are going. Right back to the beginning. Not the Bang... not the Word... the true beginning. The next few months are going to be quite a ride. And I think we're all going to learn something about ourselves in the process. You'll learn you're a pathetic schmuck, if it hasn't sunk in already. Look at you. Trying to do what's right, just like her. You still don't get it. It's not about right, not about wrong..."  
  
The entity walked around the blond boy looking at him with fake pity. When it stopped it morphed for one last time: It took the form of Sailor Moon. It crossed her arms and put a serious face always glaring at him.  
  
". it's about power."  
  
*******************  
  
Yay! Well first of all for reading my fic and I'd like to thank. hmmm. nah nevermind (. anyway I hope to receive some nice reviews and well if you manage to find any grammar or spelling mistake please tell me bye!!! 


End file.
